Hikaru and Natalia's Romance
by Uchiha's Werewolf67
Summary: Tamaki has forgotten for the last time... Natalia has no one to turn to except her own brother... OC and future lemons. Natalia and Hikaru WARNING! Incest  Kind of
1. Tamaki Forgot Again

**I do not own anything except for Natalia and Christy-Lilly23 owns Krystal. If you wish to use them, just ask! Anyway, on with the story!**

A young sixteen-year old girl with long dark red black-tinted waist length hair with piercing gold-green eyes was sitting on the edge of the roof of Ouran Academy. Her name was Natalia Hitachinn younger sister to the Hitachinn twins and official girlfriend of Tamaki Suoh.

"_Yeah right, we may have been voted as Ouran's cutest couple, but every-time we have a date he forgets about it."_

She looked down at her watch and saw that he was over an hour late. She stood up and brushed off her clothes. This was the last straw for her. It was her own concert that he was going to miss so if he wasn't going to be there so be it but she wasn't going to miss one of her best concerts because MTV was going to be there to film it. She was wearing a grey off-shoulder top that had red wolf's eyes on it, a black hoodie with her band's name on it- Saviours of Satan- and torn black skinny jeans with red tribal markings at the bottom near the foot. She was also wearing red and black skateboarding shoes. She ran towards the edge on the other side and jumped. She slid down the slanted roof and jumped when she reached the edge. She did two full gymnastic twists and landed but crouched her legs as she did to lessen the pain in her feet and thrust her hands backwards in a back handspring to make sure was no pain in her feet. She heard a slam from the roof and looked up. The blond teen was looking around violently in search for the girl who had just jumped off the roof. She scoffed and started walking towards the main gate of Ouran Academy. But despite her tough appearance with her black eye makeup, torn jeans and black hoodie, she was hurting inside. He had never shown her much affection and she loved him with all of her heart. By now, being trapped deep inside with her emotions, she barely noticed that she was nearing the main gate where their tour bus was waiting. The people coming was everyone in the Host Club except for Tamaki. Her older brothers heard her walking towards them and turned around. The younger doppelganger waved.

"Hey Lilli!"  
>She smiled. That was her nickname for her by the twins. The boys ran up to her. She immediately tried to wipe her tears away. They had fallen without her noticing. Unfortunately these did not go un-noticed by her best friend Krystal –Tamaki's twin with waist-length gold hair and blueish violet eyes. She ran up to her friend put an arm around her shoulders to try and suppress the now heart-broken Natalia. She was shaking with suppressed sobs and they were becoming harder and harder to keep within. The older of the twins looked at her with concern.<p>

"Lilli, what happened?"

She tried hopelessly to wipe her tears away but it was no use; they just kept coming. She looked at her older brother, and threw herself into his protective arms and burst into tears. He held her close as she sobbed.

" H-he forgot a-again." these were the words she managed to get out before she broke down again. He kissed her the top of her head. She pulled back and looked up at her brother. He smiled at her and she returned it. Krystal stepped forward again.

"Don't worry I will fix her up before she gets on stage with us." She smiled at her best friend who smiled back warmly.

10 minutes later...

Krystal was just finishing fixing Natalia's make up and the rest of the band was going to get their instruments from the tour bus. Natalia was still very upset but was determined not to cry on stage. Krystal finished up just as the twins came back with their instruments. Well, only Natalia's and their own as Krystal was on drums and that was already on stage. Natalia squealed when she saw what Hikaru was carrying; her electric guitar. It was dark red with darker red glitter flames on it. She hadn't had it for the last couple of weeks as she hit Tamaki over the head with it (maybe that's why he's so retarded. Ha-ha, ZING!) and it needed to be repaired. She gently took it from him and looked at it from all angles. It was in perfect condition. Hikaru had a black guitar with rough-edged skulls on it and Kaoru had a navy guitar with a black pistol on it. Each one of these guitars were custom made. They all strapped their guitars over their shoulders while Krystal pulled her black blue flamed drumsticks out of her back pocket. Kaoru looked at Natalia with a concerned look.

"Hey, Lilli?"

She looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Will you be ok?"

She looked at him for a while.

"...Yeah."

The rest of the band looked sceptical.

"I'll be fine!"

The announcer came on the air.

"_And now, who you've been waiting for, give it up for the Saviours of Sataaaan!" _

Natalia looked at them.

"Let's do this!"

They nodded and they ran out on stage. Natalia ran straight to the front, the twins on either side of her and Krystal did a side flip onto her stool behind her drums. Natalia nodded to Kaoru who started playing a eerie guitar tune. The Krystal and Hikaru started playing when Natalia started to sing.

_How can I decide what's right?__  
><em>_When you're clouding up my mind__  
><em>_I can't win your losing fight__  
><em>_All the time___

_Nor could I ever own what's mine__  
><em>_When you're always taking sides__  
><em>_But you won't take away my pride__  
><em>_No, not this time__  
><em>_Not this time_

__Natalia started strumming along with the chorus._  
><em>_How did we get here__  
><em>_When I used to know you so well?__  
><em>_How did we get here?__  
><em>_Well, I think I know__  
><em>Natalia stopped and let her brothers take over._  
><em>_The truth is hiding in your eyes__  
><em>_And it's hanging on your tongue__  
><em>_Just boiling in my blood__  
><em>_But you think that I can't see___

_What kind of man that you are__  
><em>_If you're a man at all__  
><em>_Well, I will figure this one out__  
><em>_On my own___

_(I'm screaming, I love you so)__  
><em>_On my own__  
><em>_(But my thoughts you can't decode)___

_How did we get here?__  
><em>_When I used to know you so well?__  
><em>_How did we get here?__  
><em>_Well, I think I know__  
><em>Natalia stopped playing and sang her heart out._  
><em>_Do you see what we've done?__  
><em>_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves__  
><em>_Do you see what we've done?__  
><em>_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves___

_How did we get here__  
><em>_When I used to know you so well?__  
><em>_How did we get here__  
><em>_When I used to know you so well?___

_I think I know__  
><em>_I think I know__  
><em>_There is something I see in you__  
><em>_It might kill me, I want it to be true_

The crowd went wild. Natalia panted and smiled. The rest of the concert went very well. Half-way through it Natalia had stripped her hoodie and all the men at the concert were goggling at her large chest even though it was covered. During a song, Natalia brought a little blond girl onstage that looked about 6 years old and Natalia wrapped her hoodie around the little girl's shoulders and smiled. The little girl laughed. At the end of the concert the twins and Krystal walked forward and held hands with Natalia and they bowed and left the stage. The crowd had surrounded their tour bus and as they walked towards the bus, they were bombarded with questions for autographs. Natalia signed a few then climbed on board their bus with everyone close behind her. She plonked on the sofa inside and heaved a huge sigh then shivered. This didn't go un-noticed by Hikaru, who still had his hoodie on.

"Are you cold Lilli?"

She looked up.

"Yeah, a little."

She shivered again. Hikaru unzipped his hoodie and wrapped his around her shoulders and sat down next to her. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"But... won't you get cold?"

He smiled and Natalia swore her heart stopped beating for a minute when she saw his gorgeous smile.

"I'll be fine as long as you're with me."

She blushed and smiled. He scooted next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers. She smiled and lent into him and was soon in a light slumber. Hikaru heard her breathing even and looked at her and smiled. Kaoru and Krystal looked at them; Krystal was the first to speak.

"Hey Hikaru?"

He looked at her.

"Are... are you in love with Natalia?"

His eyes widened. He had never thought of that. Kaoru saw his distress.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to Hikaru, Krystal was just asking."

They saw him relax and look at her.

"I don't know..."

Kaoru and Krystal looked at each other with worried glances.

5 minutes later...

Hikaru shook Natalia gently.

"Lilli, we're home."

She stirred and looked up with a sleepy expression.

"I don't wanna get up..."

He smiled. He stood up and scooped Natalia into his arms and walked off the bus with the rest behind them. Krystal had a limo waiting for her so she said goodbye and left. Hikaru carried his sister into her room and laid her on the bed. He spread her angel wing duvet over her and turned to leave. He stopped short when he felt a tug on his shirt and turned around. Natalia was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please stay..."

Hikaru smiled and stripped off his shirt and climbed into bed next to her. She turned around and hid her face in his chest. He felt tears on his chest as he tried to soothe her to sleep.

"_Tamaki, have you seen what you've done to her?"_

TBC...

**If you like, review! Thanks sooooo much 4 reading! **

**Uchuha's Werewolf 67**

**xx**


	2. The Break Up

**I warn you now. LEMON! **

Natalia woke up to find herself in Hikaru's protective embrace on her bed. She smiled at his soft and relaxed face. She sat up silently and placed a kiss on his lips. Feeling the sudden warmth on his lips, his eyes slowly opened and the first thing was his foster sister kissing him gently. Yes foster you heard me. She wasn't their real sister, so whether they kissed or not didn't really matter. He mentally smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced a rhythm and Natalia loved every bit of it. Hikaru pulled back, making her whine in disappointment. But before she could do anything, Hikaru flipped them over and started to plant kisses down her neck and he occasionally nipped at places making her moan in pleasure. She looked at him and he was staring back at her with lust darkening his eyes. She smiled sadly and he sat up straight again when he realized what she was thinking about; Tamaki. He sighed and sat up.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

She looked down. She didn't know. She looked back up at him for help. He understood.

"Well, I think, he doesn't deserve you, look at what he's done to you," Hikaru pointed out.

"I agree," came a voice from the door. They looked over at the door and saw the other twin standing at the door, smiling. Natalia motioned for him to come over. When he did, she embraced him tightly. When she pulled back, she pulled both of them into an embrace. She looked at them.

"You know, we might not be family by blood, but I love you guys as much as any sister and more," she pulled back and gave Kaoru a kiss on the lips and then gave Hikaru a kiss on the lips. As she sat there with her brothers, Tamaki suddenly dropped out of her mind; she didn't care about him anymore. She smiled warmly at her bros, and they smiled back. They knew she was back to her old self. They stood up and left Natalia's room and they all got ready for school. Natalia got dressed in a flash. Her uniform was slightly different than most. She wore a light blue blazer and a tie like the boys, but she wore a divided mini skirt, knee-length black socks and black pumps. She waited downstairs for their brothers.

"HEY! HIKARU, KAORU! MOVE YOUR BUTTS!"

They ran down the stairs and glared at her.

"Well sorry."

She smiled.

"I was joking."

And with that they walked to their limo and rode to school. She spoke with her brothers and they devised a tactic to make Tamaki jealous. They came up with a brilliant idea.

"Hey we've arrived!" said Kaoru. The other two smiled at him. The driver pulled to a stop and the three got out of the car and headed for their first class of the day. The three at in seats next to each other with Haruhi next to them and Haruhi could tell that they were up to something considering the evil grins. After the day's classes they walked to Music Room 3, ready to make Tamaki pay. Haruhi halted them.

"Ok, what are you doing?"

They stared at her. Hikaru grinned.

"Payback, for the pain he's caused LiLi."

And without another word they walked inside. Tamaki looked up when they walked in and his face lightened up when he saw Natalia was still coming to the Host Club, while her face remained emotionless. He ran over to her and crashed his lips onto hers but she immediately threw him off her.

"What's wrong LiLi?"

That set her off. No one except for her brothers could call her that.

"WHAT'S WRONG? You fucking forgot our date! AGAIN! How many times is that?" she asked Kaoru. He counted on his fingers.

"That makes...20 times."

That infuriated her more.

"20 FUCKING TIMES TAMAKI!"

And with that she broke down in tears. Tamaki walked towards her slowly but Hikaru pulled her away from him and embraced her warmly and let her cry into his chest while Kaoru stood in his way. Tamaki looked shocked at this. He turned around and saw that all of the other hosts looked disgusted. They were sickened by the actions of the 'so-called prince'. Mori, who was very close Natalia, looked furious, Honey was crying which in turn made Mori angrier, Kyoya looked angry and Haruhi and Krystal's expression was the worst of them all. They looked horrified, disappointed and above all disgusted at the blond teen and Krystal was his twin. They were very close to Natalia, and were her best friends. Honey walked over to her and tugged on her skirt. She looked down and smiled. She crouched down in front of him and he gave her a hug. After a few minutes she let go and stood up. Mori gave her a warm embrace as well. She pulled back and gave him a brief kiss on his cheek. This sent a spark of jealousy through Tamaki. She stood back with her brothers and intertwined her hand with Hikaru's. He squeezed her hand tightly, making her smile. Tamaki's gaze fell onto their joined hands and was slightly confused. He thought they were siblings. Natalia sensed his confusion and smiled.

"Oh yes, we are going to reveal a secret today."

Tamaki perked up. Everyone knew about this except Tamaki himself.

"I... am not their real sister. So it's fine if I do this."

She turned around and joined her lips with Hikaru's. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck. That small flame in Tamaki erupted into a furnace. He growled and ran towards the couple. Natalia clutched onto Hikaru's blazer, quite scared of this Tamaki. Hikaru held her close. Honey jumped in front of him and did a roundhouse kick to his shoulder. He went flying into the couch. Mori stood next to Honey and stared at Tamaki who was rubbing his now broken shoulder.

"Listen Tamaki, Natalia has done nothing but love you and care for you. I think..."

"Enough Mori."

Natalia stepped out of Hikaru's protective embrace despite his objections. She walked in front of him.

"Let me tell you Tamaki, from today, we are OVER!" And with that she walked back and Hikaru wrapped his arm around her waist and just as everyone was about to walk out, Natalia stopped. Hikaru looked at her.

"You ok LiLi?"

She smirked and turned around. She walked over to him.

"In fact, I'll let you see what I really look like."

Everyone except Hikaru and Kaoru were confused. The twins ran up to her.

"No, LiLi, even though our plan worked, he can't see what you really look like!"

"This is his going away present. Of course we'll be nice and keep coming to the club, but for fun."

The twins sighed, knowing that it was impossible to change her mind. She quickly took out a contact case and took out contacts but kept her eyes closed. She grabbed her hair and pulled. It was a wig. Her long mid-thigh length black hair fell and she opened her eyes; a shocking gold. Everyone except for the twins gasped. Tamaki stared wide-eyed at this new Natalia. She was... there was no other word for it she was beautiful; godlike. The twins smiled. Hikaru stepped up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck causing her to giggle. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to blush and stutter.

"H-Hikaru!"

"What? It's true right?"

He grinned smugly, causing Natalia to giggle. Kaoru smiled at the sight of his brother happy and looked down at Tamaki. He looked at what he had done to her, and realized that Hikaru was a better match for her. He stood up and brushed the dirt of his pants. He looked at Natalia, who was being tickled to death by Hikaru. She glared back at him.

"Well, I realize now, what I've done to you. But I won't ask for your forgiveness, all I want to say is, I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened as her brain registered the information. She smiled.

"I forgive you."

Tamaki smiled as did everyone else. Natalia stepped forward and reached into her pockets and brought out a sling. She reached over and tied the sling around Tamaki's neck and placed the arm with the broken shoulder in it. She brought out her phone and called emergency services. Soon they were there and they took Tamaki to the hospital. Natalia was embraced from behind by Hikaru making her smile.

15 minutes later...

Natalia and the twins were walking home with Hikaru having his arm around her waist. Hikaru had been whispering seductive things in Natalia's ear for a while and it was turning her on immensely. The twins looked amused at the flustered look on her face. They entered their mansion and Hikaru picked Natalia up bridal style. He walked upstairs to her room and locked the door behind them. Kaoru sighed.

"_Boy, am I glad that LiLi's room is soundproof..."_

But he smiled and walked upstairs to his own room.

In Natalia's room...

Natalia was pushed up against the wall, being kissed intensely by Hikaru. His tongue swept against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to grant him entrance. His tongue darted in swirled in circles with hers making her moan in pleasure which was followed by a moan from one of the doppelgangers. They pulled apart for air and Hikaru planted kissed down the column of her neck and nipped her earlobe making her jolt with the sudden wave of pleasure.

"H-Hikaru..."

"What is it my princess?"

"Hurry up..."

He grinned. He pulled her back away from the wall and laid her down on her back on her bed. He slipped his hands under her shirt.

"Hika-AH!" His warms cupped her breasts and massaged them gently making her hiss in pleasure. He slipped off her shirt and admired her body; fine perky breast and well-toned feminine muscles. Well, what did he expect; she was in the army for a while. He threw off his own shirt and chucked it somewhere in the room. He placed his mouth around one of the perky rosy nipples and sucked and licked gently and massaged the other. Natalia was panting heavily and mewling in pleasure, effectively turned Hikaru on even more. He slipped his hands down her body and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced. He slipped his hands around the waistband of her skirt and panties and threw them off. Natalia unbuttoned his jeans and threw them off. She stared at his growing erection and giggled; music to his ears. She flipped them over, so Hikaru was on his back. He looked quite stunned with the sudden movement, in which she giggled slyly.

"Oh no, it's my turn to pleasure you..." she stroked the bugle in his boxers and he jolted with the sudden wave of pleasure. She chucked of his boxers and gazed upon his erection. Her eyes widened.

"_It's... huge..." _she giggled. She placed her hand over his cock and started pumping.

"ah-AH! LILI!" Hikaru moaned. She smiled. She kissed the tip of his cock before placed the whole length in her mouth. Hikaru squirmed.

"L-LiLi-Ngh!" Her head bobbed up and down as her tongue swirled around his throbbing cock. She pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. Hikaru took the advantage to flip them over again, to which Natalia giggled.

"I can't wait anymore... can I take you LiLi?"

She held her breath and nodded. She placed her hands on Hikaru's arms. He slowly guided his cock into her womanhood and thrusted. She screamed in pain as he broke her virginal barrier and her nails dug deep into his arms, drawing blood to the surface. She panted heavily. She opened her eyes slightly as the pain began to fade away and she spotted the blood running down his arms.

"H-Hikaru I-I'm really sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm going to move now ok?"

She nodded. He thrusted slowly in and out of her so she could get used to it. The pain soon vanished and turned in to pure pleasure. Hikaru thrust faster, causing her to moan loudly.

"Ah, Hikaru, faster!"

He obliged by her request and thrust deeper and faster into her.

"Ah, LiLi... I-I'm gonna..."

"Me...too... AH!"

Hikaru thrust one more time and they released.

"HIKARU!"  
>"LILI!"<br>Hikaru collapsed from exhaustion and landed on Natalia and both were panting heavily. She smiled at him.  
>"That was... great Hikaru... And by the way... you're heavy..."<p>

He chuckled at the comment and rolled off of her. He wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her close to her chest. She pulled the covers over them and Hikaru placed one more passionate kiss on her lips before they fell asleep.

The next morning...

Hikaru woke to the sound of the shower running. He rolled over expecting to find Natalia there. He groaned in annoyance when he found that she wasn't there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and put on his boxers and scratched his head. Natalia walked out of the bathroom making Hikaru turn his head to see where the noise was coming from. He gasped. Natalia was dripping with water and her hair was straightened due to the water. Her hair was extra shiny, making the sun bounce off her hair and body. She had a towel wrapped around her upper body and the towel went down to her mid-thighs. She looked... amazing. Her golden eyes shone in the sun effectively making them look like they were glowing. She caught him staring and giggled. He blushed. She looked at his arms and noticed that the cuts she accidentally gave him were becoming infected. She walked back into the bathroom and came back in a few minutes later with a few bandages and disinfectant. She was now dressed in her dark ripped skinny jeans and a white halter top that fell to her thighs. It had a print that said "Bring it!" it was a simple outfit yet to Hikaru, he thought she looked amazing.

"Hikaru what are you staring at? Am I that gorgeous?" she said with amusement as she sat down next to him. He took her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at him.  
>"Yes you are," he said with a smirk. He placed a small, yet passionate kiss on her lips which she happily returned. They pulled apart and Natalia started wiping his cuts with the disinfectants causing them to sting and causing Hikaru to wince. Once she was done cleaning she wrapped them in a bandage and kissed them. Hikaru blushed a little when she did so and he felt like he was back in kindergarten when you injured yourself and the nurse kissed it better. She noticed the red on his cheeks and giggled.<p>

"It reminds you of kindergarten, doesn't it?"

He nodded. He leaned towards her and their lips were about to touch when Natalia's phone rang. She reluctantly pulled away and brought out her phone. Hikaru grabbed it.

"Can't you let that go to voice mail?"

That was when Natalia's saw the callers ID and her eyes widened. She quickly grabbed her phone and pulled away from Hikaru. His eyes widened when he saw the slightly sad look on her face.

"It's important." She turned around and walked back into the bathroom, closed the door, locked it and leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She flipped open her black phone and held it to her ear.

"Yes, General Hawk?"

"_Sorry to call so suddenly Commander Hitachiin. But you are needed back in Iraq."_

"I thought so. You never call with good news." She sighed.

"Do I really have to?"

"_Yes, I have tried to lead your squad and they refused to work under me. They want their real Commander back. Will you return?"_

Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Y-yeah, I'll come back. I'll be there in a couple of days."

"_Good to hear. Over and out." _

"Over and out."

She flipped her phone shut and put her hands over her face and started to sob quietly. A few minutes later, she washed her face and walked out of the bathroom. Hikaru looked up from the bed and saw that she had been crying. He shot up and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it Lilli?"

"I-I'm sorry Hikaru, I have to return to the frontline."

His eyes widened and he looked down at her sad face.

"I-I'm really sorry. I can't do anything about it."

"Seriously! You just got settled back down and there was all that shit with Tamaki, and now they're asking you to go back to the frontline?"

"Hikaru…"

"Hell no! You are not going back! What if…" Natalia looked at him with wide eyes, "What if I lost you for good…" She smiled a little wrapped her arms around Hikaru from behind.

"I'll be fine. The only real injury I have ever sustained was when I was careless. I still have the scar but you should've seen it last night."

"Hm?"

She lifted her shirt until a huge explosion shaped scar was visible. It had faded but it was still visible. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"How did you get that?"

"I was in a hum-vee the last time I was there and it was a trap. The car exploded and only Krystal and I survived. I won't die so easily."

"You promise that you'll be ok?"

"I promise. Kaoru get in here!"

The other twin walked in through the door. He looked worried.

"Lilli, are you sure that you want to go back there?"

"I don't have a choice. They are orders that I can't disobey. I am still solider whether you like it or not."

The twins still looked worried but also looked quite stunned at her small outburst. They sighed.

"Ok, you can go."

Natalia nodded.

"I'm sorry guys, but I really don't have a choice. If I did I would be staying instead of going back to that hell hole." The twins nodded and Kaoru left the room to inform their parents. Hikaru stared at Natalia as she pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Krystal? Yeah it's me. You as well? Yeah, yeah I got the same phone call. Mmhm. So I meet you here in an hour. Ok, I know it sucks. Ok bye."

He listened to her conversation. He knew Krystal; she was Tamaki's twin sister but she couldn't stand him. Natalia flipped her phone shut and looked at Hikaru. He was looking at the floor and he looked broken and his eyes were hidden by his long red spikes. Tears fell silently down his face. Natalia slowly walked over to him and laid a hand on his cheek and gently made him look at her. She smiled softly at him. Her thumb brushed his cheek, brushing away his tears. He laid his hand over hers and leaned into her hand making her smile a little more. She pulled away gently but Hikaru pulled her into a tight embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes knowing that Natalia might not come back at all, so they were making the best of the hour that they had left together. It all ended to soon when Krystal appeared at their door. Natalia in her army uniform quickly gave the twins and their parents a kiss before rushing out of the door. Most of the family left the room but one was left behind. Hikaru gazed after the car heading to the airport and wondered of Natalia would come home safe.

A few days later in Iraq…

"Shit!"

Commander Natalia Hitachiinn landed hard in the trenches and grasped her wounded and bleeding shoulder. Her team excluding Krystal started shooting again. Krystal ran to Natalia and knelt down next to her best friend.

"Hey Natalia can you hear me?"

She groaned and used her uninjured arm to push herself up. She grabbed her Type 11 light machine gun and started to fire at the enemy. Krystal ran to her.

"Natalia are you mad? You can't fight with a wounded shoulder!"

Natalia looked at her and started to aim at the enemy again.

"Watch me."

"Air strike, AIR STRIKE!" one of the other soldiers yelled.

Natalia and Krystal looked up. A huge missile was falling right above them. They ran to the side but it was too late… The entire trench was destroyed.

10 minutes later…

Krystal stirred. She was badly injured but still alive as Natalia had shielded her from the blast. But where was she? She looked around and then she spotted the most gruesome thing. A girl with long black hair was lying about a meter in front of Krystal. She was motionless.

"Natalia? NATALIA!"

TBC…


	3. Captured

Krystal used her arms to army crawl towards to motionless and blood-covered Natalia. She struggled with doing so as her legs were seriously wounded. As she looked at Natalia, flashbacks of their childhood started to appear.

_Flashback_

_A young Krystal sat on her floor drawing a picture of the army; something she had always loved. She went over each line with precision and concentration. When she finished, she squealed with happiness. She jumped onto her feet and picked up her amazing picture. She ran down the stairs and almost ran into her twin Tamaki. _

"_Sorry Tama-chan!" _

_He smiled and thought nothing of it._

"_It's ok sis!"_

_She smiled and nodded and carried on running while her twin carried on up the stairs. She ran into the living room where her parents were watching TV. She ran up to her mother and handed her the picture. _

"_Mommy, look what I made!"_

_Her mother took it and barely looked at it before handing it back to her daughter and carried on watching TV with her husband. _

"_Very nice Krystal. Now could you move? You're blocking the TV."_

"_Oh, ok." She said in a dejected voice. She walked out and looked at the time. She ran upstairs and got dressed in her army cadet uniform and ran back downstairs. She ran past the lounge and out the doors where her limo was waiting to take her to cadets. As they drove towards cadets, Krystal was looking out of the window, wondering if that mysterious girl with the long red and black hair was going to be there again. She was so quiet and seemed traumatized. They arrived and Krystal got out and walked towards the field , where they would be marching. Far away under a tree, was the young girl with the long red and black hair. Her piercing gold green eyes were staring up at the sky and her beautiful face held no expression. Krystal slowly walked over to the young girl and sat next to her. The girl's eyes slowly looked over to her and the blond smiled._

"_Hey, I'm Krystal Suoh. What's your name?"_

_The other girl's deadened eyes lit up slightly as she finally had someone to talk to. Everyone called her a freak because of her quiet personality. She hesitated but saw nothing but gentleness in the other girl's eyes._

"_I'm Natalia, Natalia Hitachinn."_

_The other girl's eyes widened. _

"_A Hitachinn? Wow, I love your mother's designs!"_

_Natalia nodded and smiled. Krystal was taken back at how gentle her smile was. They both laughed and laughed for no entire reason. They just laughed at the happiness bubbling inside at having a new friend._

_End flashback_

From then on, Krystal and Natalia had been inseparable. They were the best of friends. Krystal carried on moving towards her best friend and tears of sadness and determination welled up in her eyes. She finally reached her and with an effort grabbed her hand and with even more effort she reached up to look at her injuries. To her horror, Natalia's right arm was missing and her face was covered in blood and blood blossomed over her army uniform from her many injuries. The tears started to pour.

"Come on Natalia... stay with me... come on please... we promised to always stay together..."

She gasped when she felt her hand being squeezed gently. With a huge amount of effort, she got to her feet and took Natalia into her arms. With one last look at her face, the pain of her wounds took over and she fell unconscious.

A couple of days later...

Krystal's blue-violet eyes flickered and opened slowly. She looked around. She seemed to be in a cave, decked out with technology.

"Hey, you awake?"

Krystal shot up and grabbed her side in pain and her legs screamed in protest and pain as she suddenly bent them in an effort to get up.

"Whoa, watch it!"

Krystal looked around and saw Natalia standing next to her, wearing her army slacks that were covered in blood, and a tank top she wore underneath her jacket. Krystal then stared in horror at her missing arm; an arm that was missing up to her shoulder, and now was nothing more than a stump. Natalia had roughly bandaged it up to avoid infection. That wasn't the only injury; Natalia had cuts and bruises everywhere that were untreated and becoming infected, much more than Krystal herself had. Natalia looked at her stump of an arm, and then shrugged it off.

"It'll grow back."

Krystal stared at her like was crazy and right now she was pretty sure she was!

"Natalia, this isn't a broken nail or something like that! It's serious and it could get a lot worse-!"

Natalia put up her hand to halt her best friend.

"One thing, keep it down or the guards outside the caves will come in on us with AK's. Second, I know this isn't a broken nail or anything. I just know that I will grow back."

Krystal raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know?"

"Well, as you know, I was an orphan before the Hitachinns took me in. But before that, I was a science experiment, trying to make the perfect human. I was experimented on ever since I was born, as my parents left me on a scientist's doorstep. That' why my eyes and hair are like this. I originally had brown hair and blue eyes. They made me so I can regenerate a limb, so like I said, it'll grow back so chill."

Krystal gasped. She had never heard that before.

"Did... did it hurt?"

"What, losing my arm, it regenerating or the experiments?"

"The experiments..."

Natalia looked down.

"I don't think... I have ever felt pain that bad since..."

Krystal looked down then decided to change the subject.

"So, where are we?"

Natalia looked pleased at the change in subject.

"We're at an Iraq base behind enemy lines. We were basically the best team on the frontline at the time so they targeted us and took us out with one missile... what an embarrassment..."

She face palmed. Krystal laughed nervously.

"So how do we get out?"

Natalia smirked behind her hand and peered through her hands giving her an eerie look.

"Now, THAT'S easy."

She whispered in Krystal's ear and not long afterwards her friend was smirking as well. They got in formation with Krystal pretending to be unconscious on the floor and Natalia standing behind the door with a knife.

And not long after that the guard came in to see Krystal on the floor unconscious and freaked. As he turned away, Krystal opened her eyes and nodded to Natalia and closed her eyes and the guy turned back around to examine her. Natalia crept over, knife in hand. She slowly raised it and brought it back down with such force that the knife went right through the man's neck. Krystal grabbed his AK-47 and Natalia grabbed his .50 cal Desert Eagle pistol. They ran out of the cave and Natalia shot a tank at its gas tank and it exploded.

All hell broke loose.

TBC...

**Sorry for not updating in a while ive been busy with coursework and my other story. You know the drill, R&R**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**

**xx**


	4. Oh Dear

**Oh Dear….**

**Hey all, I am so sorry for not uploading sooner, I just had my early entry maths GCSE's and then I had to do art coursework and on top of that finish my composition. Goodness, too much to do, and its not even Xmas holidays yet. Anyway, I hope you will forgive me for not uploading sooner, and I hope this chapter is to your liking. **

**Enjoy!**

Natalia, although missing an arm, took out a few men, but they were a lot of them. She jumped and twisted around the bullets, as Krystal took out most of them. Suddenly, a tank exploded, making the two girls fly back from the blast. Natalia and Krystal crashed into the ground with yells of pain. They lay on the ground twitching. Natalia still had not recovered from her injuries, and they were causing her immense pain, while Krystal's legs weren't exactly in proper working condition. Natalia groaned and pushed herself up onto her feet. Closing the eye covered in blood, she aimed the gun right at the gas tank of the Mammoth tank and pulled the trigger. It hit the mark, and the tank went up in flames. It exploded, taking out most of the enemy soldiers in the area. The rest, knowing that trying to gain victory was hopeless, ran for their lives. They did not leave until they had set the caves in the mountain to self-destruct. Krystal heard the beeping, grabbed Natalia and ran.

"What are you doing?"

Krystal glared at the raven over her shoulder. Her legs were screaming in protest, but she carried on running.

"They set the base to self-destruct and unless you want to go along with it, shut up!"

As she said those words…

BOOM!

The blast hit the two girls from behind and they flew, crashing into the desert sand. Both girls were unconscious. After a while, Natalia pushed herself up and crawled over to her blonde friend. She shook Krystal until her say her friend's blue-violet eyes flicker open.

"Krystal! Thank goodness you're ok!"

With much difficulty, the blonde haired girl pushed herself to her knees and rubbed at her eyes; there was sand in them. A pair of gold eyes that glowed in the sun stared at the blonde.

"Krystal, can you walk?"

Krystal only just noticed that no matter when she moved her legs, they were so painful that if she ripped them off it would be less painful. She shook her head. Natalia sighed.

"I thought so. Here."

Natalia handed her a tablet. It was a soldier tablet that numbed pain for hours. Krystal smiled gratefully and swallowed it. The effect was instant; the pain numbed. Natalia smiled at the look of relief on her friend's face. She turned around, grabbed her friend and pulled her onto her back. Krystal looked indignant.

"Hey! What are you-?"

"It's ok. You can't walk and I'm fine with carrying you."

Krystal sighed and Natalia started walking.

"Well, how far are we from the US base? We can't walk back to Japan."

Natalia sighed.

"We are about 4 days from the base."

"Goddamnit."

"I know."

Back in the US base…

General Hawk sat in front of the council. He was summoned about the air strike.

"General, what are the statues of Commander Natalia Hitachinn and Lieutenant Krystal Suoh?"

The General stared at them.

"MIA."

All they had found of them was Natalia's arm, and Krystal's arm-band.

That was all they had found.

"It is time to alert their families. You know what it means to be marked MIA General."

He nodded. MIA basically meant that they thought they were already dead.

TBC…

**Thanks for reading! I know its not very long, but I tried hard with this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**Until next time,**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**

**xx**


	5. Death in the Family

**Hey all. I actually got this one out after a couple of weeks. Wow. First time for everything :D Anyway I hope you enjoy this! **

Two soldiers wearing their A service uniforms approached the huge mahogany doors of the Hitachinn mansion. The man, named General Shaun Hawk, was holding a folded American flag. The other, a female, named Colonel Amy Marella, was holding an American commander hat, embossed with angel wings. They were here on a sad trip. They brought bad news with them. It was never easy.

**YUZUHA (the twins' mother) POV:**

I was in my studio working on a special design for my daughter for when she came back. It was a nice formal dress. It was black, her favourite colour, and had a halter neck. It had a long split along the leg and was bunched up at the side, kept there with diamonds, in the shape of an eagle. It was floor length. The maid called me in my room.

"Come in."

The young girl came in and bowed.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mistress, but there are people waiting downstairs for you."

I nodded and moved untied my long light red hair from the ponytail and ruffled it. I then opened the door and walked downstairs. I entered the dining room, and stopped dead when I spotted the two soldiers. Suddenly I knew what this was about; Natalia. Hot tears of sorrow sprang to my eyes. The man approached me and laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with my green gold eyes. He took my hand, and placed the folded American flag in my hand. His blue eyes looked down at me gently.

"I am sorry for your loss."

That did it for me. I fell to my knees, clutched the flag close to my chest, and screamed at the top of my lungs in sorrow. It burned. It hurt so bad that my heart felt like it was gonna explode.

"My daughter…"

That was all I could get out of my lungs. I couldn't hold in all the pain. I screamed.

**END YUZUHA POV**

Later…

Hikaru and Kaoru entertained the women. They did this everyday after school.

_Push it, push it_

_To the limit, limit_

_Cause we're in it to win it_

_In it to win it_

_Oh yeah!_

Kaoru jumped when he heard his phone ringing. He excused himself from the young girls and walked outside to the hall. He flipped open his blue phone. A frantic voice spoke.

"_Young Master, you must return home immediately!"_

"What? Why?"

"_There is a crisis at home! You must leave immediately!"_

The maid sounded frantic and terrified. So Kaoru said that they were on their way. He ran back inside the Music Room.  
>"HIKARU!"<p>

His twin jumped and stared at him with confusion.

"What?"

Kaoru looked panicked. It took a lot for their family to freak.

"Something happened at home. We have to leave right now!"

Hikaru noticed the panic in his twin's eyes and nodded. He stood up and they ran out. They ran out back where Kaoru's motorbike was. They hopped on, and Kaoru pushed the throttle and they were off.

A few minutes later…

The twins arrived at home in a matter of minutes. Kaoru put down the stand and they raced in. A maid rushed to them.

"Thank goodness you are here! Come with me. Your mother wishes to discuss an urgent matter with the both of you!"

She rushed away, the twins close behind her. They entered the large living room and spotted their mother on the couch sobbing her eyes out while clutching an American flag. Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Mom?"

The two soldiers walked towards the twins. Colonel Marella walked to Hikaru. She took his hand and laid Natalia's commander hat into his hand and stepped back. General Hawk walked to the twins and bowed his head.

"I am sorry for your loss."

Hikaru looked at his mother.

"Mom, please tell me this is a mistake!"

Yuzuha looked at her son and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry boys. There was an airstrike, and they couldn't find her. She, along with Krystal, have been marked MIA; Missing in action. But there is little hope boys, all they could find was her arm and her Guardian Angel dog tags. I am so sorry."

Hikaru couldn't hold it in.

"NATALIA! NOOOOOOO!"

The oldest twin fell to his knees and sobbed. Kaoru knelt down next to his brother and wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to console him, although he himself had tears running down his face.

"Hikaru…"

"NO! Bring her back! She promised that she would come back to me!"

Through his tears, Hikaru glared at the military man. He jumped up and grabbed the man by the collar and shook him.

"This is YOUR entire fault! It's your fault that she is gone! It's your fault that I can no longer hold her in my arms! It's your fault that she left me here to wait! It's all because you called her! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!"

Tears ran like rivers down his face. He wanted Natalia with his so badly that he thought that he was going to burn alive. He knew of the risks when she left, but he thought that she would be careful, and make sure that she would stay alive. She said that she would, so that she would be able to come back to him and never have to go back to that horrible place where lives were lost every minute of every day, of every week of every month of every year. Hikaru never guessed that Natalia would be among them. He always thought that that kind of thing only happened to other people considering he had lived a sheltered life with only Kaoru and Natalia at his side, ever since they were little. Now that she was gone, his life felt oddly lonely. Although he still had Kaoru, his life would be a great deal lonelier without his female companion. The tears continued to fall, like endless rivers of sorrow, running down the pale faces of the Hitachinn family. Yuzuha got up and pulled her son from the man and held her eldest son as close as she could.

"Shhh, Hika, mom's here for you baby. Kaoru, come over here please?"

The younger twin looked up and nodded. He walked into his mother's arms and they cried together.

"You may have lost your sister, but you boys have each other, and you need to help each other get through this ok?"

The twins nodded but the tears didn't cease. They knew that the burning sorrow would not fade for a while, as the last memories of Natalia smiling as she performed onstage, and showed the world what she could do and what she was proud of; her singing voice. Hikaru broke away from his mother and looked at the dog tags in his hand. He wrapped both hands around them and held them close to his chest; close to his heart and cried. He placed them over his neck and walked back into his mother's embrace. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the tears and he knew that the girl that he loved more than life itself was gone… for good.

In Iraq…

Natalia carried Krystal on her back across the desert. She was panting heavily and sweating like crazy. Her blonde-haired friend looked at her face.

"Natalia are you ok?"

Natalia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

But even though she said this, Krystal looked worried.

"How much further?"

"About a few days worth of walking still. If we can find a ride, ANYWHERE, or tools with scrap metal, I could get us there in a couple of hours, so keep your eyes open."

Krystal nodded.

"I'm looking forward to getting home."

Natalia nodded in agreement.  
>"Yeah, me too."<p>

"_Hikaru, wait for me! I'm on my way home!"_

**TBC…**

**So… I hoped you all liked it! But I just want to explain something first; Natalia is in the American army because she is needed more in that army with her abilities than in the Japanese army, just to make that clear. **

**But that's it for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. You know the drill:**

**R&R**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Uchiha's Werewolf67**


End file.
